Do it For you
by LovexWar
Summary: When Allison Walks in on Peter Masturbating, She doesn't leave right away.


He was laying on his bed, No one at home. All alone.

He took his cock in his hand and stroked it up and down.

Messaging his cock and tugged on it.

The door opened "Oh my god" Allison covered her eyes.

"Oh god" He grabbed a towel.

"uh don't worry….I'm…I…is Erica here?"

He wrapped the towel around himself "Uh, no she's…out. Look I'm not some pervert…It's just.."

"Uh yeah I get it" She said trying not to make eye contact.

He sighed "I'm sorry you had to see that"

"It's fine….you need that and I understand that"

She looked at him "if it makes you feel better…I do it too" She sort of blushed.

"y…you do?" He kind of smiled.

She nodded "it's not the worse thing ever, sometimes you just have to"

"especially when you don't have anyone to…" he stopped.

"no, I understand…" she smiled.

His eye widened a bit.

"what's wrong?" She tilted her head.

"uh…nothing"

"what is it?" She walked toward him.

"Stop…just um…it's nothing honestly" He stepped back.

"w…" she stopped when she realized and blushed.

"d…did I…?" She looked at him.

"Um, Allison…" he nodded.

"Wow uh, sorry…I normally don't do that to people"

He tried to ignore his boner.

"Allison, I'm like really…really turned on right now"

She bit her lip "do you…want me to leave?"

He nodded "I'm…its just I can't….when I'm like this"

"here this is Erica's book she left it at school"

He walked over and took it "thanks"

She looked in his eyes "would you…want to…" She pulled him close and kissed him.

He backed up "Allison, What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry…" She grabbed her head "I mean you were…and it…I figured since we didn't have someone to…we could" she bit her lip.

"You want to…with me?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Well…I mean We both don't have anyone" She stepped a little closer.

"Allison, We can't" he stepped back a bit.

"We can…" She walked closer again.

He walked back tell his back hit the wall.

She walked up to him and ran her hands along his chest.

"Allison…" he felt himself getting harder.

"yes peter?" She kissed his chest.

"Hale…Argent…We can't" He closed his eyes a bit.

She licked his chest "come on"

"You're trying to seduce me and its not working" He bit his lip.

She put her hands down the towel "Oh I think it is…that or you just woke up" She grinned.

He felt her wrap her fingers around his cock.

She pulled off the towel "Holy shit Allison" He said as she tugged.

"Peter I've got Condoms in my purse" she kissed his neck.

"You have sex a lot?" He breathed in her ear.

"Not in a few months, I had to do everything myself for a while" She smiled at him.

He smiled at her "Okay get them".

She smiled big and walked over to her purse.

She grabbed one and walked back over to him "You want to put it on? Or do you want me to?" she opened the package.

"You can" He grinned.

She bent down and licked his cock.

He was shocked "I thought you were putting it on me?".

"not before I blow you" She smiled up then Stuck his whole cock in her mouth and sucked.

She sucked on it and grabbed his balls.

"Oh god" he closed his eyes a bit.

She softly rubbed his balls as she sucked and licked his cock.

She Took his cock and slide the Condom on then stood up "Take Me Peter" She said as She Unbuttoned her shirt revealing her breasts.

He growled as he grinned and pulled down her pants.

She took off her panties and he laid her on the floor and Went in hard.

"Ow…Damn" She gasped.

"I Didn't say I'd be gentle" he went harder.

"Well it hurts a little" She dug her nails into his arm.

She closed her eyes as their bodies rocked together.

His cock slide in and out of her, Making her body pulse.

"Damn Condom" She looked as his body.

"Why do you say that?" He kept rocking their bodies.

"I Like the feel of skin, plus I want to feel your cum inside me" She bit his arm a bit.

"Next time baby next time"

"Next time?" She grinned.

"Well you'll come back for more" He grinned

"Oh I Will?" She said with a laugh.

He slammed into her "Yes".

She winced and bit her lip "Well I Have to say, you're the best I've had in a long time"

"Better than Scott" He looked at her.

"Of course" She gasped as he slammed into her harder "After all you were his Alpha"

He Grinned and kissed her chest.

"shit the condom ripped" he started to slow down.

"No Baby Keep Going" She pulled his waist.

He kept going and kissed her.

She bit her lip and smiled "My Dad would Kill me if he found out" She said with a breathless voice.

"You getting tired?" He pushed into her harder.

"Ooooh God….A Little, but I don't want you to stop"

"I Wasn't going to" he smiled mischievously.

She closed her eyes a bit.

"Allison…I About to Cum!" He Said as he pushes in and out.

She Arched her back as his cum flowed inside her "GOD PETER!" She yelled as she felt it in her.

"Mmm Allison" He said smiling.

"There's so much!" She gripped his arm as his cum flowed out of her.

He pulled his cock out and laid next to her on the floor.

"Damn, You know how to fuck" he smiled at her.

"Thanks, I Haven't been fucked in a while" She said breathing heavy.

"Trust me you were good" he smiled and tried to catch his breath.

She looked at his cock "You still have the condom on" She said with a laugh.

"You told me not to stop" he chuckled and pulled the ripped condom off.

"Mhm" She smiled and held his hand.

"PETER WE'RE HOME!" Erica's voice came from downstairs.


End file.
